The Sea's Daughter and the Sun's Warmth
by Vanillabean64
Summary: The war is long over, and the Olympians have decided to end the pact on the Big Three. Follow Nicole, a daughter of the Big Three, at her days at camp.
1. The End of a Oath

The Sea's Daughter and the Sun's Warmth

A Fan-fiction

The days were more peaceful now, and the Olympic people were cheerful and carefree once more. The war between the Gods and the Titans was over long over, for roughly 20 years now. The pact between the Big Three was in discussion, whether it should still be in play or not.

*At Olympus*

The 12 Gods of Olympus were seated in their U shaped seats, in their true size, but not there true forms, it would cause the place to be too bright. Even Hades was there since the discussion involved him.

"I see no reason for this pact to still be in place." said Athena. "As long as Apollo has no prophecy that concerns their children, it is a useless pact between you three."

"Yes, but I rather like this pact. Sure you Gods have had some, _slip ups_ during the 70 years it has taken place, with Zeus and Poseidon having their children, but it keeps my husband from having mortal children with other human women." Hera said with pleasure.

"Yes, but I do miss those mortal women, some are just so intriguing." Poseidon stated.

"I also grow restless of this pact." Hades added. One of his activities during spring and summer, when his wife, Persephone was with her mother in the upper world, he would take trips to the upper world as well. He was just so bored without her during those times, so he would sometimes meet women. It kept him busy.

Zeus also missed playing around with mortal women, but he wasn't sure that would be the best thing to state with his very jealous wife, Hera sitting right next to him. He did think of a way to disagree with the pact without sounding like he wanted it to be gone for the obvious reason of being with women.

"I think this pact should be gone with as well." Zeus proclaimed.

"Zeus, how dare you say something like that while I'm sitting right here!" Hera yelled.

"You miss understand, my beautiful wife," Zeus said while patted Hera's hand gently, "I want this pact to be gone because I feel like the King of Gods shouldn't have any restrictions. I disagree not because I want to cheat on you, but for that I feel like the Big Three should be shown as the strongest, which we are. This pact makes us look weak and childish." he smiled and never left Hera's eyes.

This speech seemed to hit the others as well. Did this pact make them look weak? Is it even necessary now, since Thalia and Percy were great demigods? Sure, the Big Three's children were very strong, but if they were raised right, they could have better control of their tempers and whatnot. Thalia and Percy were good experiments for this notation. The more the Gods thought about it, the more the idea didn't seem so bad. With Zeus's speech, Hera was even on board.

When it came time to vote everyone said yes, to end the pact. Ares thought if it went wrong, a new war would spring upon them, the human kind, not the Godly kind, so he would win there. Athena thought it would be fun to see how the kids reacted, if they would be calm and keep their tempers under control.

Aphrodite was very excited for the vote to pass. She came up with a great new love story, but knew it was much too great for a mere mortal woman, but a beautiful demigod of one of the Big Three would be absolutely _perfect_. She very eagerly agreed.

Apollo saw the look on Aphrodite's face, but said nothing of it. She always had some kind of look, so he couldn't really think much of it.

"So it is decided. For the time being, the pact between the Big Three concerning the birth of their demigod children is gone." Zeus declared happily.

Everyone seemed happy about the discussion, and left Olympus. Hades and Poseidon went to go and find women, finally free of the pact. Zeus would have joined them, if only his wife weren't still seated beside him.


	2. The Truth

*16 Years Later*

Nicole was sitting on the couch in the living room. She couldn't believe what her mom just said.

"What do you mean, I'm not all human?" yelled Nicole. She had a weird expression, fear and confusion. There really couldn't be a more random time to blurt something like that out, then right after a commercial for cereal. That also happened to be the exact time her mom decided to tell her the news.

"Well, maybe that was a poor choice of words. What I _mean_ is, is that you re half human, half Greek god. That's why you never really met your father. There are other things too, that I just can't explain right now, but you have to trust me when I say, you _are_ a demigod, and this home isn't save for you now that you know this. I had to tell you though honey, I had to." her mother said, with a pleading and loving look."I just want to keep you save, but I know what I want isn't what's best for you. There is a summer camp in New York City, Camp Half-Blood. It's a great camp for demigods, honey. I'm sure you'll love it." Her mother said, smiling as she did.

Nicole just sat there, not very sure what to do. Her eyes darting back and forth between her mother and the floor, not exactly sure what was happening. Could this _really_ be happening? Could all of those myths she read and still adored as a kid…..could they be true? Immortality, power, strange creatures, did they all secretly exist? All these things started to go though Nicole's mind. The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. Could being a demigod really be all that bad? She thought about all the demigods she read about. Most died gruesome deaths, but they died in honor, and live forever in people's minds. A chance at being someone like them seemed like an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She had always dreamt of being different from other people, even if it was in secret, which this would have to be.

"You are one of the lucky ones too, you don't have dyslexia, only ADHD. Most half bloods have both." her mother added. Her dark blue eyes had signs of worry, her honey blonde hair up in a bun. That was one of the few things she got from her mother, honey blonde hair. It sort of had a wave to it, and Nicole kept it just at where her rib cage ended. Her eyes were nothing like her mother's; Nicole's were a beautiful green, the color of fresh spring flowers.

"Mom, I think I believe you." Nicole said, still in a confused state. She was ready to accept the fact that she wasn't fully human, and the whole Greek mythology not _actually _being myth, but fact, didn't seem to be wrong to her. In fact, the whole idea of it seemed very much right, it made her feel like she was snapping out of a daze, finally remembering what she couldn't a few moment earlier. She smiled at her mom, showing that she did in fact believe, and that she was ok with it.

"Honey, I know it's a lot to take in right now, but it is the truth. Trust me honey, once you get to camp, everything will be fine. I got you a plane ticket today, for tomorrow morning. You should be there at camp by 1."

"That seems a little rushed, yeah so soon?"

"Now that you know what you are, your scent will become more powerful for monsters to smell, it makes them much easier to find you. I wish I had a gotten a plane ticket for today if I knew you would take it this well." her mother laughed, relived at the fact at how well this was going, and proud of her daughter for being so calm.

"Oh, I didn't even think about the monsters, they completely skipped my mind."The thought of monsters made her a little worried.

"Don't freak, you should be ok by tomorrow, and by then, you will safely be at camp. This Camp Half Blood is made for demigods; it will prepare you for what you might except out in the real world. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I don't know any more, the rest of the information is for you to find out once you arrive."

Nicole nodded and got up.

"Well, if I'm going to be gone all summer, I guess I should start packing."

"Right, I already got you some things you might need today at the mall. I'll help you pack."

Nicole and her mom went to pack her things for her flight in New York tomorrow. They would have to leave the house at 5 am, where then they flight would be at 7, she would arrive at 10, and she would be at the camp by 1 o'clock, the latest.

Nicole was standing at the airport, her flight about to be called. She and her mom were saying their good-byes.

"I'm gonna miss you, mom." Nicole said, with some tears trying to escape her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, honey. Remember, this is for the best. It will keep you safe. I know you will love it, make new friends and whatnot. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two started to hug. A few seconds into it, a pleasant women's voice came over the intercom.

"Now boarding flight 206. I repeat, now boarding flight 206."

"That's me mom, I have to go now." Nicole said with a sad little smile.

"I love you. I know this will be good for you, trust me."

"I love you too mom." With those finally words, Nicole headed for the plane.


	3. The Arrival

Nicole was in midair for the first time in her life. Leaving her mom was hard, but she knew that she was 16, and that she would at one point have to leave her. She was also excited. Very excited. She had never been on her own before, and to be off on this adventure (even if the only time she would have alone would be on the plane, some guy name Argus would pick her up). This adventure would start the beginning of her new, demigod life, she had decided.

Nicole was very nervous as well. She was not liking the whole being in the sky thing for 2 hours, though the flight would be over in about 10 minutes, excluding landing. The whole plane ride had been full of turbulence, and just about everyone had had enough of it. It just kept coming, though, making Nicole clutch her seat. She prayed to God (or now I guess, Zeus, huh? she thought) that they would live and land peacefully. Lucky, they did land about 20 minutes later, with Nicole rushing off the plane as asap. She had a feeling, deep down in her stomach, that this would be the one time she was allowed air time from Zeus, though she wasn't sure why only once she would be allowed. She saw no reason why she couldn't always fly, but it was as if the feeling was some kind of genetic thing, as if it were her hierarchy giving her this grief.

When she had got off, she went to get her things, and find Argus. She didn't know what he looked like, all she knew was "he would find you" her mother had said. Nicole patiently waited until she saw him, she was certain. He wear simple shorts and a tee, but something about him was just….off. She couldn't really see him, which was strange, because he was right in front of her. She couldn't seem to focus on him; it was as if she was looking thought a dirty lens.

"Hey, you're Argus, right?" asked Nicole. He was holding a sign that said her name, but she was at JFK, who knew how many Nicoles were here.

"Yeah." was all she got out of him. He then started to walk towards another gate. Nicole hadn't realized that there was another camper to pick up.

As they were walking, Argus flipped over the sign he still held, which now said "Ryan". Once they reached the gate, it seemed that everyone was off. She was looking for him just as Argus was, but she didn't know what to look for.

It seems though, that he found them. He was walking through the crowd, saying "Hey, I'm Ryan, you must be Argus then." He had a deep voice, was at least 5'8, muscular, with black hair and had blue eyes. Compared to Nicole, they were total opposites, she was just 5'2, and her honey blonde hair, green eyes, and petite built. Nicole must have looked like a small child, not the sixteen year old girl she was.

Argus nodded, and he turned to leave for the car, Nicole and Ryan followed. She noticed Ryan was staring at her. This made her uncomfortable, and she felt her turn red. She was having a hard time with her duffel bag, it was big, and it kept hitting her legs.

"Give me that." Ryan said. His face was expressionless. Nicole just started for a second, and then handed him the bag.

"Thanks." she said, with a sweet little smile. It felt good to get the weight off her shoulder.

He toke the bag from her, and swallowed when she smiled up at him. They had finally got to the car 10 minutes later, in silence. It was a truck that said Delphi Strawberry Co. Ryan went to the back and put the stuff in the car, and Argus toke the driver's seat. Nicole and Ryan sat next each other in the middle row of the truck.

They were pulling out of the airport parking lot, when Ryan said "So, I'm Ryan." His comment was meant for Nicole, and he was waiting for a reply, staring at her.

"I'm ah, Nicole. I'm from Vermont."

"Pennsylvania. I'm 17. Godly parent, unknown, but I do know it's my father."

"It's my dad too, but I don't know which, ah, god he is. I'm 16. So, how did you take it?"

"I was surprised, but I mean, what are you suppose to do, especially after you toke the plane, and are now being driven by a guy covered in eyes. You?"

"Wait, Argus is…" Nicole looked closer at the driver, and saw that he was full eyes. She gave out a shriek, and fell back into her seat. She guessed this whole time, she must not have been convinced that all of this was true, and actually getting a clear look at Argus proved things.

Ryan was laughing, a strong powerful laugh, and had an amused look on his face. His smile was incredible.

"You didn't notice this whole time?" His eyes were sparkling.

"I couldn't see him well, but…no. I'm sorry Argus, that just shocked me is all." Nicole was breathing a little heavier then usually, but it was going back to normal. Argus just nodded as if he were used to those kinds of reactions. Ryan was still smiling. Nicole started to smile too, and then they laughed together.

"It's nice to know I won't be going to camp alone." Nicole said. "I was really nervous about that. You know, being the odd man out." She was still smiling, looking up at Ryan.

He returned her smile, and said "Yeah, it'd be nice having someone next to me."

For the rest of the car ride, Nicole and Ryan listened to his iPod, and talked about themselves. Ryan was fairly smart, and had 2 girlfriends his whole life, neither of them lasting long; the longest was 4 months, the other, a little more than 2. Nicole said she never had a boyfriend, never has even been kissed. She said that last part a little softer than everything else, she was embarrassed by the fact a boy never liked her like that.

Ryan looked shocked by that last truth Nicole said. "Really, never? But your so-"

"We're here." Argus interrupted. Nicole wondered what he was going to say. He wasn't going to say pretty, was he? Or smart, funny, nice? The curiosity was going to kill her. She looked out the window, and saw loads of strawberry fields. So, the Delphi Company is real? She saw a pine tree up on the top of the hill, with what she thought was the world's most valuable fleece; it was gold. A golden fleece, but not _the _golden fleece, right? But if her driver could have hundreds of eyes, why couldn't that be Jason's fleece? She could see (what, satyrs? Nicole thought) and people picking the fruit.

"So, this is the famous Camp Half Blood." Ryan announced.


	4. Introductions

The trio got out of the car, with Ryan carrying all the bags. Argus told them to go to the Big House, a big, whit Greek looking building, where Chiron (yes, _the _Chiron) would welcome them to camp. They thanked Argus, and went off to the Big House.

"So, thanks for carrying my bag." Nicole was dying to know what he was going to say in the car, but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Yeah, well, you were having a hard time with it."

The air smelled of strawberries, a fragrance Nicole could get used to. Everyone looked happy. She was very excited, but nervous too. Thankfully she had Ryan. That was at least one person. They stopped at the stairs to the porch.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, young heroes. I am Chiron, and you can come to me with any problems you might face. This is Mr. D, but he isn't very social." He gestured to the man he was playing pinochle with, that smelled like grapes and had a bored look on his face. The voice that came out of the old centaur's mouth was pleasant. Nicole was amazed to see such a creature, and was really tempted to pet him, but figured that wouldn't be the best idea.

"Welcome to camp, or as I put it, prison." He waved his hand and a wine glass appeared in front of him. Then, cursing to himself, he changed it into a Coke He looked upset about it, but drank it any way.

"Please excuse him; he is a bit sour that he has to stay here for quite some time. Please, but your bags down, they will be delivered to your cabin. You must be Ryan age 17, and Nicole age 16?" The two nodded their heads. They weren't surprised he knew their names and ages. What bothered Nicole was, what else did he know? "I got your flies yesterday, just wanted to make sure I remembered. Do you know who your godly parent is?" Chiron sounded a bit worried after asking his question.

Ryan gladly put the bags down, happy to get the extra weight off, not that Nicole thought he couldn't handle it. He could _defiantly _handle it.

"Neither of us know, just that it's our dads." Nicole said as Ryan put the bags down. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, let's just say it was something I saw coming. Since you don't know who they are, you will have to stay in the Hermes's cabin, since he is the God of Travelers, he welcomes newcomers to his cabin. There is an introduction film, but I assume neither of you wish to see it, and judging by the fact you aren't staring at me wild eyed, I think you understand your unique bloodline." The teens nodded their heads. They knew the truth, and they both knew Greek Mythology, or whatever it was called, since it wasn't in fact myth. "Very good then, I'll have someone escort you around the camp." He went off to find a camper willing to give the duo a tour.

"So, what is D short for?" Ryan asked casually, trying to make conversation.

"If you don't know, then you don't know your own Greek history. I don't feel like explaining." He toke a gulp of his soda, completely ignoring the two.

_He smells of grapes, wanted wine name begins with a D….._Nicole thought. Then it hit her.

"Dionysus." Nicole said it like a statement, like she knew it was true, but she really was guessing. _It can't really be him. A god here, at camp?_

"Well, it's nice to know _some _of these new recruits have a brain. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Ricky." Dionysus said in a sort of sarcastic way, but somehow made it sound meaningful.

"Ah, it's Nicole, sir. Or Nikki. Whichever you prefer." She wasn't sure of it was alright to correct a god.

"I kind of like that; Ricky. Goes go with you." Ryan smiled and winked.

"Please don't call me that." She was amused, but also serious.

"Oh, I don't know, it could work, if you give it some time." Now he was just playing with her, and Nicole went for the bait.

"Ricky isn't my name!" Laughing, she was trying to push him, but he just put his hand on her head and pushed her away, with her arms trying to reach out to him.

"Ah-hem." Someone had cleared their throat. It was Chiron. Ryan dropped his hand, and Nicole straightened her posture. "I have found someone willing to give you two a tour. Meet Adam, part of the Apollo cabin. He is 17, like you Ryan. Adam, this is Ryan, and Nicole, both undetermined." He said "undetermined" sadly. Was it uncommon for people to be that? It made Nicole feel like she did something wrong.

Nicole looked at Adam, and saw his sort blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. He had a lopsided smile, and was tan from the sun, like he was outside all day. He was shorter than Ryan, like 5'7 Nicole would have guessed. _Wow, _Nicole thought, _both Adam and Ryan are so good looking. _

"Nice to meet you." Adam said, and extended his hand to Ryan.

"Same." Ryan toke Adam's hand and smiled.

"And it's _very _nice to meet you." Adam toke Nicole's hand and kissed it. This action immediately made Nicole turn red.

"Ah…." She was at a complete loss for words. All she could do was softly say "You too." Adam flirty smiled at Nicole, who was now staring at the floor, too embarrassed to say anything. Ryan had a irritated look on his face, not that Nicole would know. But Chiron did.

Well then, I'll leave you kids to it." He went back to his game with Mr. D.

"This is going to be a fun summer." Adam said, still looking at Nicole. Nicole was looking at him to, with her head lowered, still blushing.

"It sure is." Ryan said emotionless, staring at Adam with the same pissed expression.


	5. The Newcomers' New Home

Adam showed them all of the spots at camp- the beautiful lake, the dangerous woods (they were actual monsters in there) and their new home until they were claimed, the Hermes cabin.

"And this is where you to will be living for the time being, Hermes cabin. You 2 are the only unclaimed teens we have here, so the cabin isn't very full. I have to get back to training. See you later." Adam smiled and winked at Nicole, completely leaving out Ryan.

"Well, _he_ seems to have taken an interest in you, hasn't he?" Ryan bitterly said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Were you not here for the past 40 minutes? He was totally hitting on you!"

"I know that, but maybe he is just like that! Why do you even care?" Nicole was curious as to why Ryan would even care Adam was flirting.

"That guy wasn't exactly being the friendliest to me if you hadn't noticed. I'm not going to have a guy like him have you. So far you are my only friend here, and that guy seems like a total tool, I can tell you that after knowing him for an hour." He had a slight blush under his eyes. Nicole didn't notice.

_He's just looking out for me? Wow, he really cares._

"I didn't know you cared enough for me to look out for me….,"She smiled up at him, and his blush got deeper, yet she still didn't see it, "thank you, Ryan. I'm glad you are the one that got here today with me." She smiled, and turned around to empty her bag. Adam did the same, his blush wearing off.

"But…..I still think I'm going to hang out with him…..maybe he's better, you know, once you get to know him." Nicole said cautiously.

Ryan toke a while to answer, both of them waiting on his answer. Nicole seemed to hold her breath.

"Fine." Was all he said, and they went back to unpacking in silence.

"So do you like the guy?" Ryan asked.

"Do I like him? He seems harmless enough, though after seeing everything we did today at camp, he could probably kick some serious ass.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
>"Well, I guess not, I haven't exactly known him for a while."<br>"Huh, I see." He seemed to be a little hurt by what she said.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean…..I feel like I have known you longer than him. We became fast friends." She smiled and hugged him. He once again blushed, and awkwardly patted her back.

_She smells _really _good…..like, berries. That's…nice._ Ryan thought awkwardly. He was wondering why he was thinking that thought when she broke from him, and finished making her bed, which made her unpacking done. Ryan still had a ways to go.

Nicole was just about to ask if he needed help when 2 kids walked in, a boy and girl. They both had the same mischievous smiles, and soft brown hair. The girl had chin length curls, with brown eyes, and the boy had black hair. They were both Nicole and Ryan's age.

"Hey." The girl was the first to speak. She seemed surprised to see us. "I didn't know Dad had any more kids our age. I'm Morgan. This is Steven."

"You guys don't look like the rest of our family." Steven said. "But, welcome to the family." They both smiled their obviously inherited smiles. _Is that how Hermes smiles? _Nicole wondered.

"We're not Hermes's kids. We are unclaimed as everyone seems to put it." Ryan gestured to himself and Nicole.

"What? But that hasn't happened since….." Steven started to say, before he got elbowed in the stomach by Morgan.

"That doesn't matter, and Steven should know that." She gave him a look, and he looked confused, but went along with it. "Well, the Hermes Cabin welcomes all travelers, so welcome. Lunch is about to start, we just came to grab a few things. We can show you guys where we eat if you like."

"Oh, no, thank you. Adam already showed us around." Nicole said.

"Yeah, _Adam_." Ryan annoyingly said. Nicole still wasn't sure why he disliked him so much, and neither was Ryan.

"Ah, what kind of things did you need to pick up? Maybe we can help you get them?" Nicole was trying to be helpful.

"Oh, I think me and sis got this, but thanks. This kind of thing should only be done by professionals. Ain't that right, sis?" Steven said, with that trademark smile.

His sister answered with the same smile. "Oh yes, strictly professionals only."

"Seems like my kind of fun, I want in." Ryan said with an almost identical smile as the siblings.

"Really? Your girlfriend want in?" Steven nudged Ryan playfully, and then whispered in his ear, "nice catch by the way." He then winked. Nicole was very red.

"Nice job, kid." Morgan slapped Nicole on the back.

"Ah, no we are just friends." Nicole said with a nervous giggle. "I'm Nicole by the way, he's Ryan. And yeah, I think I want in." She now wore a nervous, but excited smile, anxious to see what they were going to do.

"Just friends? Psh, that's what they all say. Wait until the end of summer. I can definitely see it working out between you two." Morgan said.

"You sound like one of those Aphrodite girls. We can't worry about that now, we have a prank to pull." And at those words, everyone forgot about what was recently said, fueled now with anticipation and excitement, wildness in their eyes.


	6. Pranks and New Games

Morgan and Steven told Nicole and Ryan what they were planning on doing. Steven told them it was actual a good idea they joined them, "It's like an initiation to our cabin" as he phased it. Both Nicole and Ryan seemed more than happy to join, especially since they were already being accepted into their new home. The Hermes cabin was at war with the Aphrodite cabin after they fooled the Hermes boy into a trap-a humiliating one apparently.

"Hey, you haven't seen those Aphrodite girls, man. I'm sure you would have done the same." Steven said, red in the face as Ryan laughed.

"Please Steven, you guys went skinny dipping during the campfire, and then the girls toke your clothes. You guys had to walk back all the way to the cabins naked. You'll lucky not many people saw." Morgan said, laughing. This got Ryan and Nicole laughing harder also. Steven was blushing furiously.

"Ok so here's the plan." Steven said after everyone one quieted down. They now stood by the Aphrodite cabin. "We are going to replace their perfume with fish water. It may sound simple, but trust me, this will get them to freak."

"They use their perfume daily, before almost every activity, so we know they will use it before lunch. We will have to hurry though; they will be coming back soon. Here is the water, just fill up the bottles as much as u can, and then shake it, put it back, move on to the next one. This is going to be so great!" Morgan exclaimed. With that, Morgan and Steven handed Nicole and Ryan the water, and they went to work.

The four friends were sitting at lunch, having gotten away before the girls were in sight, and joined with the rest of the campers to lunch, no one even noticed they were gone. All the guys from the Aphrodite cabin were wondering where the girls were, since they never took _this _long getting ready for lunch before. Just before Chiron was about to announce that lunch could begin, the girls came and looked pissed.

"Who did this? Our perfume has been tampered with!" screamed one of the Aphrodite girls. She had medium length, glossy black hair, and what would be a pretty face if she didn't look enraged. The other girls had the same glossy hair, just different colors and lengths, and the same facial expression.

"We smell _disgusting_!" screamed a different girl.

Everyone started to smell the girls, and the Hermes cabin was laughing and making jokes, and then soon the whole camp was laughing, except for Chiron and Dionysus.

"ENOUGH." Chiron's booming voice spread across the campers. "Who is responsible for this? Let me remind you, there will be no capture the flag tonight if someone does not confess." This was responded with moans and complaints from the campers.

"You can't do that Chiron!"

"Yeah, that's totally not cool!"

"Come on, whoever did it, fess up!"

Nicole was just about to surrender when Morgan and Steven stood.

"It was us, Chiron." Steven said, with Morgan nodding behind him."

"Ah, I should have known it was one of you guys. Very well come with me." The two followed Chiron, and Nicole stared at Ryan.

"I wonder why they didn't say it was us, too." Nicole whispered to Ryan.

"Probably because they are good people, and know we have enough troubles already being new. They might think they dragged us into something we didn't want to do."

"We have to go after them and tell them Chiron what happened." Nicole tried to get up, but Ryan firmly pushed her down with his hand on her shoulder. It felt very warm where Ryan had his hand to Nicole.

"Trust me, if they went though it without ratting us out, that's the way they want it. Now, just eat your food please." Ryan had a stern look on his face, but his eyes seemed worried. Nicole stayed put, knowing it was what Ryan wanted.

All the campers were heading back to their cabins to prepare for capture the flag. Some nice guy Dave, who was a teen and part of Apollo's cabin, told them about it during archery, when Dave was trying to teach Nicole the proper way to shoot. He was getting awfully close, to a point where Ryan felt he had to pull Nicole away saying he need her help. This made Dave a little upset.

"So, capture the flag is a really fun game. We dress in battle amour and we fight each other for the flags. It's a game of stagey and brawns. Oh, it's time to go back to our cabins to get ready, good luck!" That was all the information they had on the subject. Nicole and Ryan finally got to the cabin, where they saw Morgan and Steven.

"Morgan, Steven, what happened? Do you guys have to clean out the stables? Fight a dragon? Do you guys have to leave?" Nicole was getting herself panicked.

"Relax, we just have to clean out the stables for a week, like you guessed. They would never banished someone from cabin. Though you are cute when you get mad, Nicole" Steven winked, causing Nicole to blush.

"Very funny Steven, hands off you are going to make Ryan jealous." Morgan winked too Ryan.

"Would you two stop it already with that?" Ryan said, slightly flushed, with Nicole a light shade of pink. "And, thanks for before, you know, for taking the wrap."

"Yes, thank you so much!" Nicole smiled.

"Not a problem, my lady. T'was nothing at all, for a fair maiden such as yourself." Steven kissed Nicole's hand, and Nicole laughed. Ryan was pouting a little, but only for a second, though it was enough for Morgan to see. She winked at him, and he looked embarrassed, but then went back to normal.

"So, can you guys please explain this whole capture the flag thing? We have some details, but we're still not sure." Ryan and Nicole both looked at Morgan to explain things.

"Sure, it's really simple and fun, _if_ you know what you're doing, of course…"


	7. Capture the Flag, Among Other Things

*I'm so sorry it toke so long for me to write this, I'm going to try and write more often. Also, don't worry about Apollo, he will be here soon. I have made a twitter for my fan fiction profile, my username is loveroffanfic, follow to know about my writing habits*

Capture the flag was postponed to next week, since Ares was having another family feud. Chiron decide if they couldn't figure things out by then, they would still go on with the game. During that week, Steven, Morgan, Ryan and Nicole had a great time together. Ryan and Nicole especially got closer, spending all their time together. Nicole could tell she liked him, but was very nervous, since she had never had a boyfriend, and Ryan seemed so mature. She was also nervous by how fast this feeling toke over. The one other time she had liked someone, it toke 3 years of friendship, but then as soon as she realized he got a girlfriend. That was a year ago, and they were still together. She became happy for them over time though. Finally, the week past, and it was time to play.

Nicole and Ryan were all suited up, in red armor, alongside Apollo, Hephaestus and Athena as the leaders. Lucky Aphrodite was on the blue team. They knew how to play, but they didn't know if they were _ready_ to. The 2 seemed very nervous, especially since they didn't know what skills they had, like the other kids who knew their Godly parent.

_I'm so nervous, I'm really worried I'm going to get hurt….at least Ryan already has some muscle and height, I have nothing…._Nicole thought. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise and everyone started to run into the woods. _Crap _thought Nicole. _I completely missed what he said. _Nicole ran after everyone.

Her group eventually came to a stop in a small clearing in the woods.

"Ok, here is the plan. Morgan, you and….." some kid from Athena started to say. Nicole was then informed she would stay behind with Ryan and some others, since they have never played before. Nicole was grateful she didn't have to do much. She went over to Ryan, who was against a tree, along with Steven.

"So, see, we make a plan, have a few battles and such, and steal a flag. Not much to it." Steven said.

"Easy for you to say, you've been doing this, we just started!" Nicole said. "But, at least we can just watch and learn."

"Yeah, I was pretty nervous." Ryan said.

"Really, you don't seem like the kind of person that gets nervous." Nicole remarked, with a smile. She was glad she wasn't the only one who felt like she did.

"Well, I mean, if it were just against you and me, I would feel a lot better…" Ryan laughed as he spoke, and Nicole joined in.

"Well, I'll be over here if you guys need me, I don't really feel like being in the middle of you 2 right now." Steven walked away after speaking.

"There he goes again. I'm pretty sure in a week's time, him and his sister are going to have this whole place thing we are together." Nicole said

"Wow that seems a little out of character for you. And, I mean, do you really think it would be a bad thing if people _did _start thinking…." Ryan was cut off by a loud howl coming from the front lines. The red team had won what seemed to be an easy victory. The Ares cabin was still in the middle of their fight.

Everyone in the red team ran to their victors and carried them out of the forest. They had a huge bonfire on the beach, only the red team where allowed to join.

"Hey, you know what would be a great idea? If we went swimming in the water!" Morgan yelled.

"That sounds great!" Nicole said, and Steven and Ryan joined them, along with some other victors. They all went in in their clothes, something Nicole had never done before. The water was cool, and nearly black from above the water.

"Why do we see who can hold their breath the longest?" Steven mischievously said.

"Sure" they all said, and then went under. Under the water, you could see about 3 feet ahead of you, so the 4 of them stayed close. Morgan was the first up, then Steven, leaving just Nicole and Ryan. Ryan smiled, and looked at Nicole, with softness in his eyes. Nicole blushed under his stare, with also with a smile on her face. Ryan moved in closer to her, grabbed the back of her head, and pressed his lips against hers.

_OMG, what is happening? _Nicole thought. _Is he…is he _kissing _me?! _She then closed her eyes, just like Ryan had. When they broke, Ryan smiled and swam up, and Nicole shortly followed. When she came up she thought, _It seems the flag wasn't the only thing captured today,_ as she touched her lips. Ryan was out of the water, and the siblings congratulated her. Steven and Morgan went over to some other campers and played a game, while Nicole got out. She saw Ryan standing by the fire alone, everyone else got into the water after them. She walked over, not sure what to say.

"So, the fire feels nice, huh?" Nicole said completely avoiding looking at him.

"I like you. I know I just met you, and all, but I do. I'm sorry if that was too sudden though."

Nicole looked over at him. He was so good looking, especially with water dripping down his hair and in front of his eyes.

"Um, I thought the, ah, kiss, was, well, nice. I have already told you, but I have never kissed before, and that was the perfect first kiss, under the water like that. I'm very nervous about this though, I'm not sure what to do now." Nicole was blushing very hard now, but was glad to have said those things.

Ryan just laughed, with the same look in his eyes as in the water.

"Well, let me help you at then. Come here." He extended his arms and motioned for Nicole to come over. She did, and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt so warm, even after just coming out of the water. His hand slid under her chin, lifted her head up, and leaned over a kissed her. Nicole was ready this time, and kissed back.

_Wow, so it seems this summer is full of firsts for me. _Nicole happily thought.


End file.
